


【托&希】双雌

by Chenyijia



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia
Summary: 托雷基亚和希卡利，无cp含义，姐妹互磨文学，本质是托雷和阿光的泥塑脑洞来自日本真实沙雕新闻【20岁女子被捕，因其对70岁原女同事以通过邮件发送自己淫秽照片的形式进行性骚扰】原图如下。感谢奥特色批之家的姐妹们口嗨扩充脑洞，我爱你们。对话微量泰罗托雷和梦希，介意慎入
Relationships: Ultraman Tregear/Ultraman Hikari, 托雷基亚/希卡利
Kudos: 6





	【托&希】双雌

希卡利一踏进这地方就皱起了眉头。昏暗的环境下闪着混乱的灯光时不时刺到他的眼灯，有些影响视野。音箱也开得太大了，震得人脑仁疼。当然，最糟糕的还是这里的气味，酒精味、汗臭味、脂粉味，还有性事独有的味道。

“嗯啊……我们换个地方吧亲爱的……”一个身材娇小的女性宇宙人搂上一旁身材有三个她加在一起才差不多的男性宇宙人，将前胸的软肉贴上对方的腹部蹭了蹭。

这俩压根不是同一个种族吧？

希卡利的眉头皱得更紧了，他绕过如胶似漆、动手动脚的二人，前往吧台处，找了个空位坐下随便点了杯饮品。他在宇宙实在是太出名了，公开场合露脸发言的次数也不少，即便穿上铠甲变成剑的样子又隐藏了奥特曼的气息，也不得不小心一点，省得引起诸多不必要的麻烦。

酒很快就好了。大杯杯口用青柠汁粘上一圈盐边儿，装上八分淡啤酒再丢进一小杯高度伏特加，冒出白色的泡泡附着在杯壁上，就像它的名字一样——深水炸弹。希卡利轻抿了一口。烈酒在他嘴里炸开，这样危险的搭配激起麦香抵消了啤酒的涩感，甚至带点淡淡的甜味。没什么品酒经验的希卡利还没意识到这酒有多么醉人。

托雷基亚人呢？

“呦，这不是剑吗？”一个宇宙人自来熟地拿着酒杯在他身边坐下搭讪道，“真是好久不见。”

希卡利在记忆里实在搜罗不到这号人，见对方认出自己，说不定知道自己的真实身份，便客气道：“你是？”

“这就不记得我了？也是，毕竟我们只是有过一面之缘……你……呵，你现在玩得这么大吗？”宇宙人瞥了一样希卡利的酒杯似笑非笑地说。

希卡利并未听出对方的言外之意，他不懂夜场也不懂酒，来这里纯粹是因为托雷基亚这些天来不断发给他的淫秽垃圾邮件。

说起来，在很久之前，他与还未堕落的托雷基亚有过一段荒唐事。那年，他正在因发明引起的战争而自责不已，托雷基亚则因没能成功加入警卫队只能搞科技而自暴自弃，两个精神敏感的蓝族几乎没日没夜地闷在科技局里搞研究，不知道是在哪个孤单寂寞的晚上，也不知道是谁先吻的谁，总而言之就是，他们在实验室里一拍即合，决定互相抚慰，好让思绪能暂时从那些烦恼里脱离出来。在辞职前往阿柏前，他和托雷基亚一直保持着那样的关系。没想到托雷基亚当时还留了照片。

对方发来的邮件里除了那时候的照片，还有他自己的艳照，大多都是些私密部位的特写。起初，希卡利在一堆下属们的申请、论文以及其他相关科技局的内容中发现这些格格不入的邮件时并没有在意，只是摇摇头，为前下属愈发糟糕的精神状况叹了口气后就把那些邮件删掉了，并顺手把对方的邮箱地址拉黑。谁知托雷基亚的毅力格外强，尤其是在骚扰别人这方面，希卡利拉黑一个，他就再注册一个接着发，日复一日无穷尽也。

他的照片总有一天会发完的。希卡利这么想着，便没再管那些垃圾色情邮件。就算流传出去也没什么，长官和下属之间的肉体关系虽说难听了点，但还在正常人的接受范围内。果然，数月之后对方的存货用完了，希卡利松了口气，然而几天后他收到了更加出乎他意料的照片。

那是俯拍的角度。一个被铠甲遮住双眼的蓝族正跪在地上，用嘴巴为拍摄者的性器提供服务，除此之外双手还一边儿握着一个。虽然看不清这位蓝族的脸和表情，但根据照片上手部动作留下的残影可以判断出他当时真的很卖力。

希卡利一眼就认出了照片里的蓝族就是他自己，在桌子上拍了一下后攥紧成拳头。托雷基亚是从哪里搞到这些东西的？

在化身猎手骑士剑为阿柏复仇的那些日子里，他听闻宇宙的各个夜场是消息最快最灵通的地方。比起在漫无目的的流浪中碰运气，被仇恨冲昏头脑的他选择了最直接的方式。天真又冲动的剑如同羊入虎口，被吃了个一干二净。

“我确实见到博伽茹往哪儿去了，但是你拿什么跟我换呢？”宇宙人用暧昧的视线将他全身扫了个遍，目的不言而喻。剑答应了。他们玩弄过他后将目击过博伽茹的地方或方位全都写在他身上或他的铠甲上，要擦好久才能擦掉。之后剑又按着他们的消息辗转过几个地方，以同样的方式获得了不少情报，直到去地球。那段时间宇宙夜场里一直有“一位美味的蓝色剑客正在追杀博伽茹，只要有情报就能以此为条件和他做”的传闻。光之国里没人会去这种鬼地方，自然也就没有人知道他的这些过去。

希卡利翻着长长的邮件，坐着的身子越来越抖。一张张图片唤醒了那些尘封已久的记忆，有他给别人口交的，有他坐在别人身上主动的，有被干到失神的脸，有三明治体位两根一起进入他的场景，还有合不拢的往外冒白浆的小穴……在邮件的末尾，还有一行字，是梦比优斯的邮箱地址。最不愿为人所知的黑历史全被挖了出来，他再也坐不住，直接顺着IP黑了过去。托雷基亚只是发来一个时间和一个地址，让他按时赴约。

这才有今天这么一出。

对方愈发暗昧的眼神猛地让希卡利猛地意识到了什么。还是剑的时候，这个人和他做过交易吗？为什么一点印象也没有？但和他做过交易的对象也太多了，怎么可能每一个都记得……无法确认问题答案的希卡利即便在铠甲的保护下也颇有些不自在，好在外人看不见他难看的脸色，只是见他轻咬了下下唇。他实在太讨厌这种地方了。

“不好意思，我对你没有印象。”希卡利为了掩饰自己的慌乱，故作自然地拿起杯子晃了两下，说，“你这种老套的搭讪方式，还是去找别人吧。”

宇宙人见他闷着头的回避态度，身体向他倾斜，说：“你真的不记得了我吗？虽然我和你是在——”

“嘿，看这是谁来了？托雷基亚！”

希卡利听到那个名字便放下杯子扭过头朝声音来源处看去，没有注意到旁边宇宙人手上的小动作。

一个大嗓门的宇宙人拍着手，站起来凑到来人跟前谄媚道：“不知道我有没有那么荣幸再次被你选中。”

“这不是上次那个因为不中用所以差点被我踩死的家伙吗？你的萎病治好了？”托雷基亚冷哼一声，也没用正眼看，直接绕过这人，向希卡利的方向走去。

“怎么捂得这么严实？”托雷基亚边说边伸手去摸希卡利的脸。“别动手动脚的，有话直说。”希卡利别过头去，不自然地挡掉他的手。“阿拉阿拉，你们光之使者还真是无情啊。”托雷基亚双手从后搭上对方的双肩，一路向下摸去，用金色的指甲在那铠甲上敲了敲。在希卡利抬起手准备放出光剑攻击时，托雷基亚凑到他耳边小声说：“但是光之使者里有那种照片的只有你吧，希卡利长官？”希卡利的身子僵住了，本想脱口而出的训斥哽在喉头。托雷基亚很满意这样的反应，像蛇一样贴上去，舔了舔对方像精灵似的的耳尖。

托雷基亚并没什么别的意图，纯粹是在一个床伴的终端上发现这些好玩的图片后想找个乐子打发打发时间。周围人见状渐渐散去了。刚刚坐在旁边的宇宙人也知趣地走开，只是心里默默叹气，遗憾自己花高价买的春药给别人做了嫁衣。他只上过那个蓝色剑客一次，之后就再也没遇到过如此对他口味的了，虽然心里痒痒想再尝尝，但显然自己的小命更重要。

托雷基亚在哪里都同样声名狼藉。

“你想要我做什么直说吧。”“我说什么长官都会答应的吗？”“不一定。”希卡利拿着酒杯凑到唇边一饮而尽，说了一个托雷基亚意料之中的答案。啤酒与白酒还有某种特殊药物开始在他体内炸开，砰的一声，烟雾从口腔到鼻腔扩散到头顶，炸弹则顺着食管向下走，啤酒中的二氧化碳加速了高度酒精及药物被吸收的速度。希卡利有些难受得捂住额头。炸弹的释放吸收着他口里的热量，让舌头与粘膜焦虑地紧缩。这杀口劲儿也太大了些。托雷基亚转身坐在他腿上，那两条线条完美的腿上，吻住他，与他一起分享这份负担，就像从前那样。颇具肉感的臀与大腿压在希卡利身上，他本想推开的，手却攀上了托雷基亚的背，双腿也不由自主地打开了，下体的甬道深处传来酥酥麻麻的预感。大脑在跳动着。大脑会跳动吗？不该喝那杯酒的。他想。

托雷基亚感受到臀下坐着的逐渐撑起的那处，略微抬高屁股，将一只手伸进去，又放下。他的手在压制中拨弄着那鼓起，直到那里出现一条越来越开的裂缝后，他用拇指与食指将其合住揉捏，让那两片脆弱的部分摩擦着。与托雷基亚亲吻中的希卡利哼出几声欲求不满的“嗯唔”。托雷基亚嘴上放过了他，说：“长官要在这里就打开它吗？”

希卡利闻言亮起眼灯，入眼便是那抹浓浓恶意的猩红。那猩红瞥向后方，在他耳边悄悄说：“如果你在这里就发情的话，会被他们轮奸的。嘛，从那些照片上看，你应该对这里不陌生。”希卡利终于想起了正事，但他的下腹实在空虚难受，嘴里又干得很。“你是从哪里搞到那些照片的？”“跟我做吧，做完了我就告诉你。”托雷基亚在他脖颈间猛吸了一口，扭着臀在他腿上蹭来蹭去。

只是互相满足而已，比这更过分的事情，以前在这里也不是没做过。

“换个地方。”希卡利艰难地从嘴里挤出这几个字。

“你这样能撑到别的地方吗？”托雷基亚只觉得好笑，加重了手上揉搓的力道，希卡利闷哼一声，那些淫液已经多到开始往外冒了，“憋住了，我们去个没人的地方。”说罢，他像安抚似的拍拍对方的背，又添一句“很快”。

托雷基亚起身，拉着希卡利的手就要走。不曾想他直接两腿一软弯着腰跪跌在地上。顶上旋转灯球变幻的光恰巧掠过，在远处悄悄关注这里的人们得以窥见一瞬希卡利腿间私密部位的风采——一条水光潋滟的小缝。他拽着托雷基亚的手又起了几下，但双腿实在使不上力气，最后一个鸭子坐坐在地上，腿间那处裂得更开了，甩的几滴液体落在地上。

“他妈的，怎么比我还骚。”托雷基亚来时见那宇宙人往希卡利的杯子里下了药，知晓他此时身体敏感，但没想到能到这个地步，将对方打横抱起后，托雷基亚禁不住小声骂道，“就你这酒量还敢点深水炸弹喝？还一口闷？要不是我在，你吃了药后被谁玩儿死在这都不知道。”虽然这么说着，但他知道以希卡利的身体素质是不会被人玩死的。

被托雷基亚公主抱的希卡利非常不安，下体完全暴露在别人的视野里，淫液一路顺着会阴流到尾椎。他挣扎着抬高腰想将它藏起来，托雷基亚不满地颠了颠，说：“别扭了！别人能看杀你吗？除了早前我和你的，还有我上一任床伴终端私藏的，你的那些照片和视频早就在色情网站上传开了，评分一直很高，你自己没见过吗？光之国别的人不上黄网就算了，别告诉我堕入过黑暗的你真就彻彻底底从良了？身体应该忘不了吧！”迷迷糊糊的希卡利一句话也没听进去。

奥特曼是不吃不喝不上厕所的，但并不是所有的宇宙生物都不用排泄。这里作为高档的夜场自然也有卫生间供人使用，而且很干净。可再干净也难免会有一丝异味，希卡利在托雷基亚抱着他进来的一瞬间就皱起眉头，显然十分抗拒。

托雷基亚把他放下改为扶搀，进了隔间后，又用脚把马桶盖放下，一把推他坐下。就关个门的功夫，托雷基亚扭头回来就见希卡利两腿大张着，生殖腔打开了，露出阴茎和下面成熟的肉穴，一直憋着生殖腔里的淫液全涌了出来，屁股坐在上面都滑溜溜的。

“您这真是妓女馆开张——欢迎来搞啊！太贱了吧，光之使者里没有比你更骚的了。”托雷基亚阴阳怪气地讽刺着。

“你快点……”被药物和酒精折磨的希卡利实在是忍不住了，两指并拢自己抽插着不停往外冒水的生殖腔，催促着。

托雷基亚突然有点后悔了。本来是想好好做一把的，但看今天对方这骚浪的模样，这次他得纯1？这怎么可能！托雷基亚打开生殖腔，放出勃发的性器，在那湿漉漉的穴口上蹭了两下，等希卡利抽出了插在其中的手，再抬腰握着他的阴茎对准自己的穴坐下，一直坐到底，发出了满意的呻吟。

蓝族总是内敛柔和的。他们那么相似，那么懂彼此内心燃烧着的火焰，简直天生一对。

托雷基亚双手扶着他的肩膀开始自己动，一边起伏一边感叹，尺寸和硬度都刚刚好，这么大个儿的东西长在骚货的身上真是浪费了。

“？”希卡利睁开眼灯不明所以地看着托雷基亚。他的视线里一切都是模糊的，只看到自己身上坐着不断上上下下的人影与那两点猩红的眼。“啊嗯……嗯……”他的阴茎插在一个潮湿炙热的体腔内，好舒服，可下面那个穴还是空荡荡的。也许他的眼神太可怜了，托雷基亚亲亲他，从邪神的空间里掏出个按摩棒捅了进去，希卡利的呻吟马上变了个调。

“含住了，掉了我可没空帮你捡。”

“嗯啊……啊……哈啊……啊……”希卡利闻言更夹紧了下面，那旋转的按摩棒钻着他的生殖腔，将甬道撑开，磨过里面的穴肉与骚点，任他如何浪叫也不停下，不到一会就爽得摆起腰来，同时主动托着托雷基亚的臀操干起来。

“啊呃……嗯……我就喜欢你身上的味道……”托雷基亚有几千年没有与长官做过这样的事了。当年他年轻又稚嫩，离了精壮的好友，日子寂寞到没法过，周围只有长官懂得他。流浪时听闻黑化的长官又回归光之国了，和新搭档一起，据说那是个可爱的小家伙，而且还是泰罗的徒弟。他差点就重新相信光了，如果没有见过长官作为剑时的那些淫乱的照片的话。为什么托雷基亚能一眼就认出来剑就是希卡利？因为他们太熟悉彼此了，每一寸肌肤都紧贴在一起过，每一寸内里都互相品尝过。他太了解他了，所以说话字字锥心，句句刺骨。

“嗯啊……你顶得好棒……啊啊……希卡利长官，你的小搭档叫什么名字来着？”

“梦……啊……梦、梦比优斯。”慢慢在情欲中失去理智的希卡利说出了那个小战士的名字。

“是个好名字呢。”搂着他脖子下面挨操的托雷基亚说着，“长官和梦比优斯做过吗？”

“没……”希卡利摇着头否定。

“是你操他还是他操你？”托雷基亚置若罔闻，又在他耳边问。他稍微侧过头躲开耳边那暧昧的呼吸，说：“没有……没……”

“啊我猜到了，一定是他操的你吧，年轻人的阴茎就像钻石一样硬，你们做的很爽吧？”

“啊嗯……我说了没有……呃啊……你和泰——”

“嘘。”

托雷基亚将手指竖在他的唇瓣上，堵住了这个话茬，又问：“梦比优斯的阴茎和我发明的按摩棒，谁操得你更爽更舒服一点？我和他，你更喜欢哪个？看你这幅骚样子，怕是我走之后几千年都没人满足你吧？”说着将那个按摩棒稍稍退出又狠狠地推进去，握着外端在里面剜了个圈，捅在最深处又使劲儿怼了一下，像要把对方的生殖腔捅穿似的。

“啊啊啊！我和他没做过，你闭嘴！”希卡利的甬道快被那东西转烂了，最深处交织着疼痛与快感。泥人尚有三分脾气，他也恼了，托着托雷基亚的臀狠操起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，对对，就是这样。温柔的你已经满足不了现在的我了，你最好再生气点，就像那些照片上的人操你一样来操我吧！”托雷基亚的臀肉被蓝色的手抓着，溢出指缝，一下一下拍在身下的大腿上，熟烂的穴肉都被操得带出来了些。

两人在狭小的隔间里疯狂地做爱，一起登上顶峰。托雷基亚抖着腿从希卡利身上坐起，还略微有些抽搐的生殖腔腔口随着他的动作吐出混杂淫液的白色液体。希卡利体内的那个按摩棒也因为高潮时涌出的淫水太多以及甬道的蠕动被排出体外，啪的一声落下，但它仍旧在工作，钻着他蓝色的脚背。

缓过神的托雷基亚拍拍希卡利的脸，问：“清醒了吗？”

“……”希卡利只是喘着粗气，他有太久太久没经历过这样的性事了。两腿间那个带来快乐的地方还在不满足地一翕一合，空虚的身体莫名地贪恋更多温存。

“清醒了我们就换个地方吧。”

托雷基亚掺着他，去开了个房间。就在进门的那刻，强行关闭生殖器的希卡利就浑身颤抖泄了一地，有些粘稠的液体顺着腿内侧落下，看得托雷基亚目瞪口呆。

这他妈什么药啊？回头他得研究研究。

希卡利扶着墙站住，双腿夹紧后不断难耐地摩擦，液体渗进双腿的缝隙间或挂在皮肤上，更痒了。他路上维持不了勇者之铠变回原样了。见托雷基亚毫无动作只是在那若有所思，希卡利再也忍不住了，上前将他扑倒在床上，像很久很久以前那样，摸向对方的裆部，按开他的生殖腔。

托雷基亚的阴茎弹出来落在希卡利的手上，他俯身含住做了几个深喉后，就将自己的下体凑过来，握着那性器在自己的肉蒂上磨了几下，又一波淫液淅淅沥沥地滴在托雷基亚的那处，他仰起头嘴里不停呻吟着：“呃啊……嗯……”

连不是正常人的托雷基亚都觉这样的希卡利实在太不正常了。他想，那药他一定要弄到手研究一下，说不定以后搞事情能用上。

“你知道你点的深水炸弹除了是酒之外，同时还是一个游戏的名字吗？”

在他身上起起伏伏的希卡利摇摇头，他对这些一无所知。

托雷基亚覆上前长官的胸膛，摩挲着星之勋章，用金色指甲玩弄着它们，力道好像要把它们撬下来似的，引起希卡利快乐又痛苦的叫床声。他说：“就是把酒灌进你的生殖腔，再把装满精液的套子扎紧了塞进去，就像你喝的酒一样，大的里面装着小的。然后再轮奸你，懂了吗？谁把那个套子操破了谁就要付给你钱。呵。不过看那些照片里记录，你早就玩儿过这个了。”

那些黑暗混乱的画面随着托雷基亚的话一幕幕涌上来，仅仅是想到，他就又尖叫着高潮了一次。希卡利本以为在卫生间的那场混乱就已经是极限了，没想到药效越来越猛。托雷基亚不断地从空间里拿出各种各样的情趣玩具。他们面对面跪着将跳蛋塞进彼此的体内，或者共用双头的假阴茎，你一顶我一顶地互相操干，再或者托雷基亚把性器塞进他的生殖腔里把他操得迷迷糊糊，又或者是他的甬道里带着振动棒去干托雷基亚。两个人休息的间隙，他们抱在一起，吻在一起，穴里插着不会累的按摩棒，再互相扭动身子摩擦着前端性器。

托雷基亚有格里姆德的补给，足够把他耗死在这里，最后的最后，希卡利眼前一白，在汹涌的快感中体力不支沉沉睡去。

不知多久之后，一片狼藉的酸痛身体恢复知觉。希卡利揉揉宿醉后的脑袋，发现房间里贴的全是剑做交易时的那些照片，胸口处还有一张纸条。

他把纸条撕下来打开。“欢迎回到黑暗。”署名是托雷基亚，后面还画了个鬼脸。

通讯终端一直在响，他点了一下，弹出一条又一条的奥特签名，发件人大多都是梦比优斯。


End file.
